Sunlight comprises a range of wavelengths in the electromagnetic spectrum including ultraviolet (UV), visible, and infrared (IR) light. The color of a pigment associated with a particular object is determined by the wavelengths of light reflected by the pigment and observed by the human eye. For example, sunlight or white light comprises a roughly equal mixture of wavelengths in the visible spectrum. When white light is incident on a pigment, some wavelengths of the white light are absorbed while others are reflected. The reflected wavelengths determine the color of the pigment. For many pigments, reflectivity may be strongly dependent on the angle of the light incident on the object. Accordingly, the pigment may reflect different wavelengths of light for different angles of incidence while absorbing others. As such, the pigment may not necessarily behave as an omni-directional reflector for all wavelengths of light at all angles of incidence. This results in the pigment having a color shift for different angles of incident light.
Similar effects may be found with UV and IR light. Specifically, for different angles of incidence, a pigment may reflect certain wavelengths of UV and/or IR light while absorbing others which may result in undesirable effects. For example, when UV light is absorbed by a polymeric material, the polymeric material may break down the chemical bonds of the polymer. This process is called photo-degradation and may cause cracking, chalking, color change and/or the loss of physical properties of the polymeric material. Similarly, near IR sunlight (780 nm-2100 nm) carries 53% of the total solar energy, which, when absorbed, causes heat to build up on the surface of the object which may result in undesirable thermal conditions. On certain objects, such as automobiles, buildings and other structures, this build-up of heat may reduce the efficiency and/or performance of certain systems such as, for example, HVAC systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative multilayer photonic structures which reflect at least two different bandwidths of electromagnetic radiation.